


Различия

by Vevry



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vevry/pseuds/Vevry
Summary: Лэнс не понимал Пидж от слова совсем.
Relationships: Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Kudos: 2





	Различия

Лэнс не понимал Пидж от слова совсем.

Она любила математику, физику, в свободное время программировала, улучшала боевых роботов-львов, копалась в высокотехнологичной альтеанской технике, и просто боготворила науку.

Стоило команде приземлиться на очередную планету, как Пидж сканировала её, проводила все возможные анализы, искала различный мусор, который по её словам и не мусор вовсе, а иногда исследовала старинные развалины давно умершей цивилизации, и даже умудрилась один раз заснуть в руинах. А в замок тащил её он.

Лэнс совершенно не понимал Пидж.

Сам Лэнс жил азартом. Приключения, новые миры и, конечно же, девушки. Никакая наука не сравнится с его первым полёт на космическом корабле или первым поцелуем.

А Пидж такое не нужно.

Её больше интересуют железяки и то, как эти самые железяки работают.

«Миллионы закатов просто происходят ежедневно, а это — творение гениальных инженеров. Кто-то создал это, понимаешь?»

Но Лэнс не понимал. Не то, чтобы он не пытался понять. Напротив, он готов был на всё, чтобы сделать это. Он таскался за Пидж везде, где только можно, рассматривал инопланетные технологии, как будто это могло помочь ему понять, слушал, спрашивал, интересовался, но всё это было бесполезно.

Наука Лэнсу определённо не давалась.

Зато он просто прекрасно наблюдал за тем, как Пидж разбирает каких-то роботов галра, взламывает их системы и мастерски выполняет свою работу. И только и делает, что хвалит её от всего сердца.

***

Пидж не понимала Лэнса.

Не понимала и всё.

Он был типичным весельчаком команды, человеком, который постоянно делает что-то такое, что посмеяться над этим просто невозможно. Ещё Лэнс был этаким «дамским угодником», пристающий к каждой инопланетянке, которая хоть как-то соответствовала его вкусам и предпочтениям, и редко когда получавший взаимное внимание.

Она не понимала, действительно не понимала, зачем взаимодействовать с теми, с кем взаимодействовать необязательно. Ведь ей достаточно было и семьи, а теперь и команды, чтобы быть счастливой. А вот Лэнсу для счастья нужно было внимание и ещё раз внимание от каждого живого существа в этой вселенной.

Совершенно не понятно.

«Это не закат», — сказал он как-то.

Естественно не закат! В закатах нет ничего необычного. Это просто солнце заходит за горизонт. Такое происходит каждый день, раз за разом, по всему бесконечному космосу.  
И все же, возможно, допустимо предположить, что…закаты это красиво.

Нет, Пидж определённо не разделяет взглядов Лэнса на эту жизнь, этот мир и как всё здесь устроено и работает. По его мнению, всё вокруг вертится вокруг людей, их чувств, эмоций. Он искренне восторгается причудами природы, в чем Пидж не видит абсолютно ничего причудливого, и готов часами рассказывать о её красоте.

И стоило признать. Предположить. Допустить возможность. Самую небольшую возможность того, что он прав, точнее, что он не совсем ошибается, и что-то есть в природе, в людях, в эмоциях, что-то такое, за что ими можно восторгаться и за что их можно любить.

Пидж, наверное, никогда не поймёт Лэнса в полной мере.

Но, тем не менее, это не мешает ей волноваться за него на миссиях, ревновать, когда он нелепо флиртует с инопланетянками, и спасать его из различных передряг, в которые они попадают вместе.

***

— Это…не очередные научные штучки… — сказал он как-то удивлённо.

— Верно, — ответила она, как будто он правильно ответил на уроке. — Научные штучки открываются и переоткрываются каждый день, а закаты…такой закат бывает только раз в жизни.

— Творение гениальных инженеров?

— Творение гениальной природы.

Впереди за горизонт уходило яркое жёлтое солнце. Оно медленно погружалось в океан, будто тот заглатывал его, как огромное гигантское чудище. Двое сидели на металлическом льве, держались за руки и думали о том, что они совершенно разные.

Но разве это может помешать?


End file.
